


An Arrangement Among Friends (Or So They Tell Me)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Natasha Romanov, Cunnilingus, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, POV Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It became their thing. Natasha never announced it in front of anyone again, but more often than not, Steve found her in his bed come nightfall.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146
Collections: Flash With Benefits





	An Arrangement Among Friends (Or So They Tell Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossomisley (viudanegra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viudanegra/gifts).



The first time it happened they thought there was a good chance they were going to die the next day. Or at least fail and then be hunted by Hydra until they were dead.

“There are a few extra people here,” Fury had said, looking around at everyone once they’d had all the details figured out. “We don’t have enough beds.”

“It’s okay,” Natasha had said. She’d grabbed Steve’s hand. “We can share.”

Steve hadn’t remembered ever turning redder in his life than he had at that point — and his skinny years had been full of embarrassment — but if anyone else had cared, they had all hid it way better than him because Fury just said, “Okay,” and everyone had gone off to find a room.

“What?” Natasha had shrugged when he’d stared at her questioningly. “We share rooms all the times on missions. It’s no big deal.”

But that was before she had curled up next to him in the not-very-big bed and whispered, “I want you to fuck me,” into his ear.

He had turned bright red again — though she couldn’t see him in the dark — and thought he was hearing things. “What?”

“We might die tomorrow, Rogers,” she said. “I want to know what it’s like to fuck Captain America.”

He’d thought about turning it down — that would be the gentlemanly thing to do, right? — but if it was their last night on earth … well, did he really want to die regretting he said no?

So he’d shrugged and said as nonchalantly as he could, “If that’s what you want,” and so it had begun.

\--

It became their thing after that. Natasha never announced it in front of anyone again, but more often than not, he found her in his bed come nightfall. 

She taught him how to please her, and it became one of his favorite things. The way her body shook when he made her orgasm. The way she tasted when they kissed for hours. The way she felt when he was buried inside her, her body clenching around him. The way she sounded, when he had fingerfucked her for so long all she could do was whimper as he drove her over the edge again and again and again.

“This is normal, right?” he had asked her one day as they lay side-by-side afterward, both catching their breaths. “This is something friends do?”

“Yes, Steve,” Natasha had laughed. “This is something friends do.” And she’d squeezed his hand and then gave him a peck on the lips, as if to prove her point.

But sometimes, in the dark of night, Steve wasn’t so sure anymore. And lately, even in the light of day, he wasn’t so sure either.

Today was one of those times, and it was a very inconvenient time to be wondering, because Natasha’s legs were wrapped around his head and he was alternating between dipping his tongue in and out of her and lapping at all her folds. His thumb was on her clit, rubbing it gently, and he could feel her muscles beginning to tighten, could hear her breath starting to grow shallow and he knew she was close.

And all he wanted was to feel her come around him and then he wanted to do it again and again and again.

He closed his eyes harder and concentrated, eating her out like maybe this was the last time he ever would, trying to commit her taste to memory forever. He let his thumb scrape across her clit, and he slid the fingers of his other hand inside her, twisting them just so, the way he knew she liked it.

Natasha cried out somewhere above him, and he waited until her legs had fallen, splayed open, on the bed before stopping completely and sitting up.

She stared at him a little dazedly.

“Steve? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“You can’t do what anymore?”

“This,” he said.

Natasha frowned, confusion on her face. He clarified. “I can’t have sex with you anymore,” he said, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he wished he could take them back. Natasha rarely let people see her true emotions, but he saw the hurt flicker across her face before she could rein it back in.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, dropping his eyes.

“No,” she said, and there was an edge to her voice. “You don’t get to just come in here, have sex with me and then tell me you can’t do this anymore, and that’s it.”

“Natasha …”

“Why?” she demanded.

“It’s complicated.”

“Why?”

“Nat, please.”

“Why?”

“Nat.”

“I said why?”

“Because I love you! That’s why!”

The words were out of his mouth before he could help it. They hung there in the air, deafening, shocking, embarrassing.

Time stood still. It might even have moved backwards. He couldn’t look at her.

“I’ll go,” he finally muttered.

A hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up, straight into wide green eyes.

“You love me?”

“I didn’t mean to.”

She kissed him. Hard. Intense. Then she pulled back, and he saw she was grinning.

“Sam said you’d never admit it,” she said.

“Sam knew?!?!”

Natasha laughed. “Everyone knew.”

“Even you?” Steve had been wrong. That moment, all those years ago, that was not the most embarrassing moment of his life.

“Even me,” Natasha said.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“Why are you sorry? You know I love you too, right?”

Steve’s mouth fell open. He stared at her. He couldn’t speak.

He didn’t need to. She kissed him. And then she kissed him again.

He kissed her back. And then, finally, he did a lot more than just kiss her.


End file.
